Galvanic Adventure Part 1
Mark: You should tell Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Mike this, they have to know. Dan: Yes, Mark I will go up to my parents, tell them that a watch that allows me to turn into aliens jumped onto my wrist and use them to help people from being killed by other aliens Mark: It would have sounded better when I said it…. Felicia: Yes, I bet your Aunt and Uncle would definitely understand that Mark: I know right Dan: Sometimes I wonder…… Mark: Actually Daniel, I am quite intelligent and actually quite smarter than you Dan looked surprised, just then a large blast blew the front door off. Dan: WHAT THE HECK!? Drones flew in the house and started zapping everywhere. Dan slapped down the watch and turned into a mud like creature with hands that can morph parts of his body and his whole body into and object and have control over everything originated from earth. “GEOSHIFT!” He yelled and turned his hand into a blade. He sliced a few in half. Mark got a laser shot at him and he flew backwards. Felicia threw a pink disc of mana at one and it exploded. Mark got up and he was a living plasma being. Mark charged and tackled one and it blew up. Only one remained and in another second, it was sliced in half, set on fire, and then blown up. Mark: Oh so you came up with Geoshift by mixing Geo as in a rock and shifting like changing body parts. Dan: Why is he all of the sudden smart Mark: I heard you Daniel Annoyed, Dan didn’t listen Dan: We need to get out of here before they destroy my whole house! The group left the house as they heard laser noises and ran into the forest behind his house. Droids searched the house and luckily they were out at their work. The dashed into a river and started going down it. Dan: I think I see a cave. Follow me. They followed Dan downstream and into the cave. Behind them the rock closed. Mark: WHAT THE HECK! The rock started floating and bolted into space. Windows opened and they looked outside. They were in space. Felicia fainted under the pressure and Mark caught her. Mark: I wish we had a bed! Out of the side of the sphere a bed pulled out and Mark laid Felicia onto the bed. The sphere came to a stop and started levitating downwards towards a planet. Dan: What the heck is going on here? WE’RE LANDING ON AN ALIEN PLANT! OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENEING TO FAST. Dan thought he was going to faint just as well as Felicia, but kept consciousness. He started fanning his head and another bed flew out. He sat down and took deep breathe and started breathing really heavy. Mark: I know this place……. Dan: You do? Mark: Yes, it is Galvan Prime and also known as Galvan Mark II Aliens Used *Geoshift Major Events *Geoshift's Debut and First Use *This is the first episode with them in outer space Category:Episodes